My Sunshine
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: Hinata loves Naruto, but she doesn't know how to tell him. She is given the chance when a party actually ends up to be a date with him! Will she have the guts to tell him? NarutoxHinata Oneshot


**Note: It is called "My Sunshine" because "Hinata" means "Sunny Place" and Hinata is obviously Naruto's sunshine**

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the anime/manga series; Naruto.**

* * *

Hinata was sitting on the sofa in the living room of the Hyuuga mansion. It was an average Saturday morning and her father was out for training with Hanabi. Hinata was alone at home and was wondering what she could do.

Suddenly the phone rang and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She stood up, walked to the phone and picked it up. A familliar hyper voice, the same voice she loved talked from the other side of the receiver.

"Hinata-chan! I'm holding a party, be there! Believe it!" Naruto yelled and the put down the phone before Hinata could even say anything. She frowned and put down the receiver. What was with him? She shrugged and suddenly panic hit her. A party at Naruto's house? How is that even possible? He lives in an apartment building for goodness sake! And not only that, what should she wear? Is it formal? Casual?

She sat down to try and calm herself. She breathed in and out. She repeated it a few times and then she fell over on her back. A party...perhaps she could dance with Naruto...she smiled...that sounded really good.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Hinata looked up. Now who could that be? She headed for the door and opened it. There stood Ino anmd Sakura, wide grins on their faces.

"Uh... hello," Hinata said, confused. The two girls grinned again.

"Hinata, time to get ready for the party!" both of them yelled as the pushed her inside and pulled her up the stairs.

They did all kinds of things to her. Curled her long dark hair with a hair straightener, picked out a dark blue dress out of her closet, a dress Hinata has never even worn before since it was too revealing. They also smothered her in make-up. She coughed and sneezed and tried to reason with the girls but they wouldn't stop.

"Girls, I don't need all this!" Hinata said while Ino was putting on her mascara. Sakura snorted.

"Hinata, you're sixteen years old, for goodness sake," Ino scolded. True, Hinata was a teenager and she was beautiful too. But the thought of going out like this gave her the creeps.

"Why aren't you girls getting dressed?" Hinata asked curiously. The girls glanced at each other, a hint of panic in their eyes. They laughed nervously.

"We um...weren't invited," Sakura explained, trying to dodge some odd secret the girls were hiding. Hinata frowned.

"Well then..." Ino began, "let's go drop you off!"

Hinata panicked again. Why wasn't the other two girls going? Was there some kind of catch? Hinata sat there. Too scared to move. She wasn't going...not without them!

"Come on Hinata," Sakura said with a huge smile as she tried to pull Hinata off the seat. Hinata didn't budge. Sakura sighed.

"Ino, a little help here," she pleaded.

"Fine, forehead," she hissed as she tried to pull off Hinata too. The two girls were too strong and Hinata was pulled up and then they dashed out of the house.

Hinata got even more scared as they got closer to the area where there were fancy night clubs and restuarants. Ino and Sakura dumped her at a night club and disappeared. Hinata sat down and saw all the poeple dancing. She was nervous. Why was she here alone in a night club, dressed up? She sat there for awhile. Perhaps she should go home?

* * *

She heard a familiar voice from far. She looked up and saw Naruto running towards her. He was dressed in a fancy suit but he had no tie or coat. Hinata stood up, panic flooding all over her again. Was this a set up date? With Naruto? She blushed at the thought.

"Hello, Hinata-chan," Naruto said when he reached her. She was too nervous to say anything.

"Sorry, I was afraid you might say no to a date...so I lied about the party thing" Naruto said as he rubbed the bacl of his head. She blushed even more. Why did he want to go on a date with her.

"You look great by the way!" he grinned. Hinata looke down at her short blue layer dress. She blushed again. Naruto took her hand, her heart thudding faster and louder.

"Wanna dance?" Naruto asked. Was it her imagination..or did Naruto have a shade of red on his cheeks? Hinata nodded and Naruto led her to the dance floor. There they swayed slowly with the beat. Hinata liked this. But she was still nervous being with Naruto alone.

"Um, Hinata...I've been wondering...do you like someone?" Naruto asked. He asked it slowly, he was obviously nervous too. Hinata blushed..should she tell him? Will he reject her, then? Well he brought her on this date. HER. Not Sakura or any other popular girl.

"Y-yes, I-I d-d-oo," Hinata stuttered. She was even more nervous than before.

"Um, Hinata...I...l-l-ike you," Naruto stuttered too. Hinata gasped. A large wave of happiness splashed over her. He loved her. And she loved him. She smiled.

"I like you too, Naruto," Hinata replie without stuttering at all. Naruto's anxious face lit up.

"Really? The person you like is me?" he asked with a sheepish grin. Hinata nodded. Naruto grinned and leaned closer to her face. She blushed. His lips met hers and for a few minutes they forgot where they were and what they were doing. It was all about the kiss.

When they broke apart to get some air Naruto grinned again.

"I love you, Hinata," he whispered in her ear. Hinata smiled.

"I love you, too," she replied.

"You're my sunshine," Naruto whispered and then the two of them left.


End file.
